1. The Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a bimetallic actuator and in particular to an actuator which produces a greater amount of motion for the power dissipated.
2. The Prior Art
Most well known bimetal actuators are comprised of a bimetal element and a heater element. The heater is usually an insulated resistance wire wound around the bimetal element. When current is passed through the wire, it heats and causes the bimetal element to likewise be heated and move. However, this arrangement is not particularly efficient since there is quite a bit of heat loss between the wire and the bimetal element since the round wire only makes a relatively thin line contact with the bimetal element.